


Give and Take

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sogo, Bottom Tamaki, DarkSou, Kissing, M/M, Sadist Sou, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Despite a lack of alcohol, DarkSou emerges to teach Tamaki a few lessons.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves Tamaki and Sogo switching (starting off SouTama and ending TamaSou), so if that isn't your thing, please avoid this one. I wrote this because of my love of reversible couples and because I noticed a great lack of Bottom Tama. Usual MSou is now SSou in this one too. You're welcome ;) and enjoy!

The others were out and Tamaki had the dorms to himself. Well, he and Sou-chan. Earlier, Sou-chan was avoiding him, quiet and trying to avoid looking at him even though they were on a job. That was rare, but Tamaki figured it was something he'd done or said and that Sou-chan would cool off on his own. So it surprised him when Sou-chan waltzed into his room without so much as knock, eyes intense as he came so close that Tamaki was on the verge of shaking out of his skin.

"W-what, Sou-chan?" he stammered. "If I did something wrong, sorry."

"I'm teaching you to kiss," was all Sou-chan said in response. "Can I?"

"What?" Tamaki thought he'd misheard. "Kiss, you say?"

"Do you not want to?" Sou-chan looked disappointed all of a sudden.

Without thinking, Tamaki answered, "No. I-it's not that I don't want to or anything. Just—"

His giving an okay was all it took for Sou-chan to have his lips on Tamaki's, his tongue teasing its way into Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki thought of breaking away, freaked out by how sudden this was, but the feel was taking over. Sou-chan flicked Tamaki's tongue, sucked on it, making the lewdest noises he'd ever heard. Tamaki was being swept away by an urge he didn't know he had.

After what seemed like both forever and no time at all, Sou-chan let up, eyes gleaming with a wickedness Tamaki knew well.

That explained it.

This was Dark Sou-chan, that extremist side he had when furious or drunk, but Tamaki didn't smell or taste alcohol on him and that little smile he was wearing told Tamaki that Sou-chan wasn't angry. Oddly, he realized he didn't care about the reason Dark Sou-chan was here. He was chilling in a way Tamaki hadn't noticed before. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to learn more.

"Where did you learn this stuff, Sou-chan?" Tamaki asked.

"Books, like with most things. I had an erotica phase in my teens. But fan fiction was a big part of learning too. If TRIGGER's singing and dancing hadn't made me a fan, the RyuuTenn fanfics would have."

"Fan fiction?" Tamaki asked. "You mean like those stories our fans wrote about us that you said were too adult for me?"

"That's right," Sou-chan nodded. "You're old enough now, so let me show you." He kissed Tamaki deep again before adding, "You're always helping me improve my drawing skills, Tamaki-sensei. How about you let me play sensei tonight, teach _you_ a few things."

***

Somehow Tamaki wound up naked with Sou-chan hovering above him, coaxed by Sou-chan's smooth tongue into letting him do whatever he wanted. While Tamaki was scared, he had to admit some of that fear was excitement, wanting to know what Sou-chan would do next, _wanting_ whatever he'd do.

It turned out showing how topping was done was Sou-chan's next desire.

After working Tamaki's erection and harassing his nipples until everything stood flush and sensitive, Sou-chan began working him open with spit and pre-cum. Tamaki squirmed, struggling against the new sensation. "It's okay, baby," Sou-chan whispered, rubbing his free hand over Tamaki's chest. Tamaki immediately stilled. "You're too tense," Sou-chan warned him. "Just relax. Trust me."

Tamaki did, meeting Sou-chan's gaze until his confidence became his own. "Good boy," Sou-chan praised him. "Here goes."

Sou-chan eased his way in Tamaki and moved around a bit. What started off feeling weird became bearable enough for Tamaki to settle down, at least for a moment.

Tamaki bucked, receiving a shock when Sou-chan hit something in him that made him see stars. "That's where you want to aim," Sou-chan explained as he moved more, hitting the spot over and over.

"Aah, S-Sou-chan," Tamaki tried speaking but winded up just wailing. What could he say when he felt far away and too close all at once? Why was there a feeling better than owning and eating a million puddings? Why was something like this possible? His mind felt hazy and his chest tight at he gazed at Sou-chan, blinking away tears. Why was Sou-chan so beautiful?

"Sou-chan," Tamaki managed to say again. His voice came small compared to the sound of blood rushing in his ears, but Sou-chan heard anyway.

"Hmm . . . It feels so good in you, Taa-kun," Sou-chan said, licking his own lips. He looked like he was enjoying watching Tamaki crumble apart and that made Tamaki jittery. How long would this last?

Sou-chan noticed Tamaki growing apprehensive. "Shh," he soothed, running a hand through Tamaki's hair. "Don't worry, Taa-kun. Enjoy it. It feels good, doesn't it? Your face is turning red."

Sou-chan chuckled and Tamaki grabbed his King Pudding plushie and hid his face behind it. His shield didn't hold up for long because Sou-chan snatched the toy away. "Don't hide. I want to see. You're so cute, Taa-kun."

Struck by those words as much as by any touch, Tamaki moaned in response. This was so much, _too_ much. It felt so good, he wondered if he could handle it or if his heart would just explode like when you shake a soda too much and try to uncap it.

Sou-chan stopped before Tamaki fizzled out, exiting him and lying down. He pecked a kiss on Tamaki's cheek and Tamaki got up on his elbows to look down at him. Never had Sou-chan looked so sultry without alcohol coursing through him, eyelids heavy, lips parted and swollen from their kissing. Was he drunk on Tamaki himself? The thought of that terrified and wowed him.

"My turn," Sou-chan mumbled. "Show Sou-chan how much you've learned, Taa-kun."

Tamaki mimicked Sou-chan's preparation steps at as slow and delicate a pace as he could manage, but even Sou-chan was growing impatient.

"I'm okay now, Tamaki-kun," he said, sounding more like his usual self than he had all night. "Please go ahead. Quickly," he added.

He didn't need to be asked twice. Tamaki sank inside Sou-chan, gritting his teeth over how tight Sou-chan's walls were, so warm. Soon Tamaki was groaning while Sou-chan moaned along, the sound of their sweat-damp bodies slapping together in the background. In the back of his mind, Tamaki couldn't help thinking it was like music, the two of them harmonizing as perfectly as always.

At some point Sou-chan got Tamaki on his back again, this time using it as a chance to ride him, obviously enjoying the ability to control how fast and hard he was filled. Tamaki's hands found purchase on the round of Sou-chan's behind, giving him a squeeze whenever pleasure shook him. The look on Sou-chan's face alone was heating Tamaki and making it impossible to hold out any longer.

"I-I'm sorry, Sou-chan . . . I can't—"

Leaning over, Sou-chan met Tamaki's eyes. "It's okay, Tamaki-kun. Come inside me, please."

Licking and nibbling at Tamaki's ears while moaning and breathing hard, Sou-chan elicited an immediate response in Tamaki and reached his own climax as well, releasing all over Tamaki's chest and stomach. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Quit apologizing as if I mind," Tamaki chided. Sou-chan looked at him, probably expecting him to be mad, but then smiled as he realized that Tamaki was only kidding around with him.

While shifting, Tamaki's dribble fell from Sou-chan's body and made both of them blush. Perhaps Tamaki was the one who should be apologizing. Instead he said, "I don't know what got into you today, but I can't say I don't like it."

Sou-chan got a towel from Tamaki's tableside and wiped both of them off. "I was feeling sort of jealous at work today, hearing everyone praise your looks and talent and seeing you beam at them. Usually, it makes me happy, other people appreciating you, but today, I just wanted you to look at me and seek my praise more than anyone's. I got angry."

So it was anger, Tamaki thought, grinning. "You are so weird, Sou-chan, and I love it."

"Thanks," Sou-chan replied hesitantly, then frowned. "I think."

The two of them laughed as they got dressed and changed the bedsheets. Even cleaning was fun if Sou-chan did it _with_ him instead of nagging. Tamaki almost said so, but thought better of it. He didn't want to ruin this moment for anything. They still had time alone.

They opted on spending that time cuddling for as long as they could. Both content on it being forever.

 

END


End file.
